charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
KQSF Beach Bash
Featuring a performance by Smash Mouth of their hit song "You Are My Number One", KQSF Beach Bash was an event held by the radio station KQSF 108.6 hosted by Hangin' Chad. : It is an annual event held in San Francisco, California that features popular musical acts. Phoebe Halliwell's Interview After a performance by Smash Mouth, Chad introduced his special guest for the day, Phoebe Halliwell, describing her as "the stunningly beautiful Phoebe Halliwell of Ask Phoebe fame". Phoebe was flattered by the comment as Chad asked her what her deal was and if she was psychic. When Phoebe asked what he meant, he told her she had to be because her column with the Bay Mirror had skyrocketed, all the critics rave about how insightful her advice was and asked how she did it. : Phoebe told him that she just reads people really well leaving Chad to ask her to read him. After telling him to right letter to her, Chad persuaded Phoebe to read him by having the audience encourage her to do it. She asked Chad what he wanted to know and he told her that there was a woman he was interested in that he wanted to ask out but he was afraid she would say "no" and asked what he should do. : Using her newfound power of Empathy, Phoebe sensed he was talking about her and told Chad that he should just ask her and find out causing the audience to cheer and laugh as Chad smiled at her. Chad Asks Phoebe Out After the interview wrapped up, Phoebe approached Chad and apologized for embarrassing him but he told her that it was dead on, it was exactly what he was feeling for her - nervous about asking her out. Phoebe told him that she should just take the pressure off and ask him out herself. Phoebe then chuckled telling Chad she didn't know what was wrong her blaming it on the heat. As they made a date t at Bayview Café, Christopher Halliwell orbed to the beach and told Phoebe he needed her to vanquish a Trok Demon. Phoebe Confronts Chad After learning that Chad cancelled their date, Phoebe went back to the beach and asked Chad to help her understand why men don't call after they ask women out and why they cancel at the last minute and even worse stand them up. Chad told her he had something come up but Phoebe sense that he was intimidated by her and questioned him about it. Even though he wanted to ask her out, he told her that she was the one who asked him out, to which Phoebe told him he wanted to ask her out, saying that she felt it. : When Chad told her to wait a minute, she sensed that he didn't like successful women, stunning Chad and he told her he had to go. But Phoebe stopped him, questioning him that everything she had worked for her whole life makes her less attractive but before she could finish she channeled a nearby child's pain from an injury and she began to cry telling Chad that it "hurts so much". As Chad asked her if she thought she was overreacting, Phoebe stopped channeling the girl's pain and told Chad that she is overreacting and realized she channeled the girl's emotions, that she was an Empath. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Season 6